Elite Friends
by DeathDaisy
Summary: AU: Gymnastics, school, and maybe love? join those teens in their journey
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: CSI:NY and its characters doesn't belong to me (wish) any connection to any real schools\people was a coincidence (AKA by chance)

Summery: AU, new York's finest are in sunset a boarding school set in silver lake(my imagination) any real life connection was by chance.

A/N: well here is a new idea (I haven't read any …yet) csi's in a boarding school! Have fun!

**First day of school in Sunset Academy school a boarding , students started to come to the school with the busses ready for a new academic year**

**Lindsay was on the bus heading to her new school in uniform the fun part was that the school offered a Variety of items to be styled by your self lindsay choose to wear the black and blue checkered skirt black tank top a blue blazer lindsay also wore blue high heals a black and blue earring and necklace, a girl with brown eyes brown and brown-reddish hair she was wearing the school's blue ruffle mini skirt with black tights, a blue shirt which was part of the schools uniform the schools bright blue blazer, knee high boats blue earrings and a heart pendent she was standing smiling brightly**

"**hello! You must be new here! Im Jessica Angell just call me Jess can I sit here?"**

"**sure, im lindsay Monroe"**

"**glad to meet you lindsay" she said calmly after sitting down "you'll have lots of fun with me just hop were in the same dorm" jess stated "oh here comes another new girl mind keeping the seat for me?" lindsay nodded and jess toke off**

**Lindsay thought about what would happen this year she already made a new friend and hopped that they could be in the same dorm she was so easy to talk to her.**

**The bus stopped in front of the school lindsay went to the trunk to get her bag good thing I only have two bags lindsay thought to herself grabbing her bags she found jess and headed toward the door together there a teacher stood on a stool carrying a mic he was like a circle, chubby man "hello fellow students im Mr. Randolph blueberry and im your vice-principle may I have your attention please" he stated the room went silence "thank you, now I will be giving you your dorm keys , please notice that every dorm is consistent of the following a living room, a small kitchen, and a Diner table when you face it from the door you will fin three doors after the living room; one for girls one for boys and a room for your teacher there would be two supervising teachers in each dorm, there would be 5 boys and 5 girls in each dorm of now most of you are new here I welcome you deeply" he continued blabbing in the mic then he started stating who would be in each dorm the student became reduced in the room as lindsay noticed her friend getting excited that we may have a chance being in the same dorm "dorm number 4 miss Jessica Angell" he announced Jess ran toward the teacher handing out keys beside him then ran her way back smiling "Miss Lindsay Monroe" lindsay walked over and toke her key to a excited jess "you see we are in the same dorm" lindsay said smiling at her new friend "Miss Aiden Burn" a girl with brown reddish hair walked up wearing another type of black and blue mini skirt with navy blue tights black shirt, navy Blazer and dark blue knee high boats **

"**oh that the other new girl I greeted today!" she said waving to the girl to come over "Miss Haylen Becall" a blond girl wearing a bright blue schools shirt, dark jeans, black blazer and a blue scarf "another new girl jess" said excited "and miss Alison Greene"**

**A girl with brown gold ish hair green eyes she was wearing the schools black shirt with the schools blazer only hers was darker and more classical, the schools blue jeans grey knee high heels with heart earrings and a blue necklace "That's dorm 4's girls as for the guys Mr. Donald Flack jr." then we hears some one say "ITS DON!" a guy with black hair and blue eyes said he heading toward him he was wearing a blue shirt black pants, blue and black jacket toke his keys stood next to jess "you see were together again" jess rolled her eyes then answered the girls "well this is my best friend Don"**

"**hey" lindsay said **

"**well see ya back there" jess said don walked back towards the door**

"**MR. Daniel Messer"**

"**Its Danny" a guy answered he had dark blonde hair and blue eyes walking toward Mr. blueberry he wore a black shirt , jeans and blue jacket toke his keys and turned back "he is another new one im guessing he is Don's best friend they were together since the buss ride" jess commented **

"**MR. Adam Ross" a guy walked to take his keys he had reddish hair, blue eyes he was wearing the schools black shirt, the blue jeans with deep blue jacket toke his keys the followed Danny and Don "that's Adam he is so nervous about everything straight A's" **

"**Mr. Sheldon Hawks" an African American with black hair and brown eyes was wearing blue shirt and black pants and a blue jacket**

" **well he is the smartest never got a B tough though" jess whispered he headed towards Danny, Don, and Adam **

"**oh there was a cancellation" Mr. blue berry announced "that would be it for dorm 4 now there supervisors are coach Mac Taylor and Prof Stella Bonasera they would meet you in the dorms in a few please exit towards your dorms" he finished and then started stating dorm 5**

"**well then girls come on follow me since today is the first day there is no classes today we start tomorrow" jess finished and toke a deep breath "since your all new I'll show you around later today let me get to know you" "what about you Alison?" jess asked the girl "well first everyone calls me Ally, Fav. Color blue, future job Lab Tec" Haylen cutted in "me to" she said putting one arm around Ally shoulder " well as for sports im on cheer leading" Haylen interrupted "well then we are on the same page" **

"**what about you lindsay?" jess said**

"**well I am from Montana , fav color deep red sports im a elite gymnast"**

"**wow! Lindsay where do you train"**

"**umm in a gym around here its name im not sure of I just transferred here"**

"**yeah may we come to practice?" Aiden added**

"**sure! Well if you wake up early on the day on or after school its fine with me"**

"**that's great linds" jess said seeing the dorm door and said "well ladies Welcome to your new home" just as jess said so the guys came from the end of the other side of the hallway talking they seemed to go along **

"**oh HEY DON" jess almost scram **

"**hey jess ready for out new room mates?" **

"**absolutely I have a feeling about this year"**

"**Me to" don added opening the door while the ladies entered with there bags and stood and saw the room, it was a living room with 2 red couches 1 held three people another one could hold 2 and two white arm chairs, a large white carpet and a small rectangle table in the middle, a TV then there was a granite counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, one of the sofa's was against that , the kitchen was small but had a fridge an oven, a toaster, coffee machine a sink and a microwave on one end of a counter then there was 3 wall cabinets and about 5 cabinets under them the whole kitchen was light brown with granite surface, then there was a diner table that had 13 chairs that was all on the left side but right in front of them was 3 doors as Mr. blueberry said one of them said girls while the other said boys, lindsay moved her bag and opened the door that said girls to find a hall way with 6 doors each door had a name on it first one said 'Jess' the next was Lindsay's next to it was Aiden's beside Alison's then the last door was haylens then there was a door that said bathroom lindsay hurried to her room looking at it , there was a closet on one side a bed with blue and black blanket's the side facing the bed was a window and there was a dresser with a mirror next to the bed. The lindsay started unpacking her stuff.**

**MEANWHILE AT THE LIVING ROOM**

"**well Don we have to give it to them the did re-decorate"**

"**that's a first oh by the way this is Danny" he face him**

"**well then hi" Danny said in think new York accent that matched Aiden's**

"**hey I can say your Don's new friend"**

"**yes" he said while he went to un-pack simply the boys hallway was the same as the girls first was Don then Danny then Sheldon then Adam **

"**So does anyone want to eat?" Ally Asked**

"**Sure im starving" Don said "you are always hungry aren't you?" jess teased**

"**me too" Danny said as he walked back out and sat on the armchair **

"**well then that makes three of us" Haylen added the sat next to jess**

"**me and Adam too" Sheldon declared**

"**well let me just make a big bowl of something so we could all eat" ally said earning a group of thanks **

"**do you need any help?" lindsay said when she walked out the room wearing a flowy white one shoulder shirt with a pair of jeans and silver flats **

"**look who was hiding in the closet" jess teased**

"**well at least I got my bags done" she said sitting on the sofa next to Danny's arm chair**

"**Your done?" jess asked**

"**yea better do yours"**

" **I am bye see ya in a few" she said standing up and going to her room with 2 huge bags**

"**so ally need any help" lindsay asked**

"**no thanks" she answered**

"**well im coming if you like it or not"**

**She laughed lindsay stood up went to the kitchen "so what are you making?"**

"**simple cold pasta" she replied looking for the right type of pasta **

"**what should I do?"**

"**just chop up tomatoes and sweet pepper I already toke out" she answered handing lindsay a knife and a cutting board**

"**Sure Ally"**

"**So you ladies need help?" Danny asked who was standing in front of them**

"**no thanks every thing under control"**

"**As you wish" Danny answered now heading towards Don**

"**so don When are you telling her?"**

"**tell who? Tell what?" don answered **

" **you know tell jess that you like her"**

"**what? I don't like her… she is my best friend" he answered**

"**if that's what you tell your self"**

"**what does that supposed to mean?"**

"**nothing hey turn the TV on"**

"**hey guys foods ready" lindsay called from the kitchen in matter of seconds Don was in the kitchen Jess playfully rolled he eyes they started to eat when a knock on the door startled them "must be the teachers" jess murmured **

"**couch Taylor and Prof Stella" Don said**

**Jess faked a shocked look "DON! You listened!"**

"**well when your not there im actually quiet "**

"**Yea Sure if ya say so, so im the problem?" she asked innocently**

**Lindsay stood up and went to get the door there was man with brown hair and green eyes holding a box "Is Ms. Monroe here?"**

"**yea I am"**

"**got a package for you here"**

"**from who is it?"**

"**I font know and I don't care just sign here" he handed her a clip board which she signed and he toke it back handing her a box then left **

"**Who was that?" jess asked**

"**apparently the mail man" she said putting the box on the table**

"**what is that linds?" Danny asked**

"**I have no clue"**

"**Then open it" Don said with a mouth full**

"**ok ok" lindsay went to the kitchen "hey ally do you know where the knives are?" lindsay said searching threw the drawers **

"**here you go linds" she handed her a knife from the sink**

"**thanks" **

"**well linds if your going to open the box today" Don teased**

"**ok ok but what's it for you?" **

"**nothing"**

"**don't worry linds that's Don" jess smirked **

**Lindsay started to open the box, cutting the tape finally the box opened showing a note, a new leotard box and a big mat**

"**what's all this for?" Danny asked**

"**well what does the note say? Whose it from?" don asked jess punched him lightly **

"**non of your business Don"**

"**no its okay, the note is from my coach back in Montana, Kim she is coming here to coach me again as for the box I think it has the 'schools' Leotard"**

"**Leo what?" don questioned**

"**this" lindsay said opening the box to find a blue Leo it was shiny blue with white zig zag with white rhinestones separating black and blue black on the top it had white on the right arm "wow, this is so nice" lindsay managed to say**

"**What is it for?" Don asked**

"**well our friend here is an elite Gymnast" Jess answered as if it's the most obvious thing in the world**

**A/n Well that was a lot im stopping here the next update will be hopefully up tomorrow Review (you can picture Mr, blueberry like eggman from Sonic shape) **


	2. Meeting

Meeting

**A/n: here is chapter two finally done… future note: im sorry but im bad at writing in sports so its going to either skipped or shorted im sorry again **

"she is?" don asked still confused

"well apparently Don she is a gymnast these are her stuff what's hard to get?" Danny answered then sat on the couch, don just stuck his tongue out at him

"very childish guys" jess told both of them

"sorry mom" don teased jess just smacked him

"umm guys help, where do I put this?" lindsay held out the big mat

"we can remove that lamp and put it there" jess answered "hey don? Make yourself useful and remove it the there" she pointed to another corner

"fine" don answered carrying the lamp and placing it where jess pointed while lindsay spread the mat on the floor "perfect" lindsay answered

"do something" jess said" some thing like a back walk over"

"that's easy lindsay said walking to the mat she stood on one leg then started going back wards her other foot is in the air like doing a spite in air placed her feet together and stood back up it was all fast

"Amazing" was all what Danny could say

"that was great linds"

"that was one of the basic moves" she answered then a knock on the door

"I'll open this time" don said walking towards the door and opening it there stood prof Stella she had blue green eyes and messy curly hair and coach Mac with blue eyes

"well these are our students for the year" mac said walking in

"at least they can cook" Stella said smelling the room "mostly new students great!" stella continued jess gave her a hug "stella your teaching us right?" she said

"yea sure wont you introduce your selves?" stella said putting her huge bag inn

"ok so this is Adam and Sheldon you remember right? And don, this is Danny new here as for the girls here are Haylen, Alison, aiden and lindsay" jess said pointing

"nice to meet you all" mac said carrying his own bags into the room assigned for supervisors

"umm stella I promised them for a tour around we are leaving now ok?"

"sure"

Jess grabbed lindsay and aiden and walked out the room "be careful" don shouted at jess

"so where to now jess?" lindsay said

"a full tour and meeting the teachers"

"sounds fun" aiden said

"that what it appears to be" jess answered

"so jess what sport are you in?" aiden asked

"im into cheerleading you aiden?"

"same, hey linds are you auditioning for the team?"

"with my gymnastics I cant"

"why?"

"Time I have to at least have 5 gym hours"

"like a full time job?"

"yeah, oh show me the gym"

"ok here we go"

MEANWHILE WITH THE GUYS

"don come of the couch and do your bags"

"ok ugh Messer"

"you know you'll finish in a couple of min"

The two of them walked into dons room don begins to unpack while danny sits on the bed

"so don any tours for us?"

"I think so just a fast one hey which sports are you in?"

"Baseball and football"

"football and basketball"

"yea sure when are the auditions"

"I think tomorrow"

"you think?"

"yea I think gotta a problem with that"

"chill nothing, the teachers seem cool"

"as good as it can get coach Mac is great very serious in practice but very kind, stella is the best bio teacher anyone could have we can say we had luck she is very friendly"

"she seems so, Don when will you get over?"

"im done danny"

"what? You only opened the bag"

"that is all it takes"

"and you'll just take clothes from it?"

"yea"

"well then lets go outside"

"sure lets go to the field"

The two friends walked outside towards the football field

"and this is the field as you can see"

THE GIRLS

"OMG! I almost forgot tomorrow night there is a dance for welcoming the students we should go shopping!"

"ok don't you think we have to head back take Haylen and Alison with us?"

"yea lets turn back now" jess said turning around and started running and said "catch me"

Lindsay and aiden looked at each other smiling then followed there new best friend back almost catching up with her then going

"tour over?" Sheldon asked

"no I forgot about the dance tomorrow" jess answered then added "Haylen, Alison get ready we are going dress shopping"

"danny write this down 'I lived through the day Jessica Angell forgot a dance' wrote it?"

"ha ha very funny flack do you have an outfit for tomorrow?"

"uhh, no" don confessed

"well your going shopping jess?" stella asked standing from the sofa

"yea" aiden answered

"well then girls don't be late"

"we won't" aiden answered "I have to get changed you too jess"

Jess toke a look at her self "well im not going to the mall in uniform" they headed to there rooms leaving lindsay "I'll go get a jacket its almost freezing"

"well that's the fall over here wait for winter" don sarcastically said

"don't worry I don't freeze that fast, umm can you give me the box Messer?" answered

"sure" danny handed the box to lindsay who toke it and walked to her room

"everything ok?" mac said walking out the room

"yea mac the girls are just going shopping I think flack here might need a visit there too"

"wait only me no way danny would come with right?" Don said acting surprised

"well Sheldon and adam I think the student body is having a meeting"

"yea we know we would be there in 10 minutes to decorate the gym" Adam answered

"hey Adam lets head there now" Sheldon said

"sure doc"

The two left the room

"well then mac what now?" stella said

"well im going to make the flyers about the auditions the baseball team is no longer available"

"what no baseball? you've gotta be kidding me" danny said

"im sorry but there is not enough players to form a team aside from football we were short last year" mac answered being cut by the door opening and the girls heading out lindsay had worn a black blazer above her outfit, jess wore a red turtle neck black jeans red heals a red coat with white wool on the sides of her neck, and a heart charm on the necklace with a black bag, Aiden wore a red flowy shirt with ruffles on one side , a big black belt on the waist, black jeans, red earrings and a big heart necklace, also red heels and a leather jacket , Haylen was wearing a checkered black and white tunic, black pants, silver heels, a key necklace and a peach bag, alison was wearing a long purple shirt with black tights, deep purple heels matching the top, a purple necklace and a purple charm bracelet.

"all that just to go to the mall?" don asked

"non of your business don" jess stated

"we wont be long" Haylen added

"its 12 you'll have till 6 ok?" stella said

"sure" they all said

**The new outfits should be up now cheek them out and comment (on my blog ) Deathdaisy (dot) Wordpress (dot) com**

**Have fun reading =)**

**~Neno**


	3. Shopping and Queen

**A/n : Thxx fot putting the story on your favs or alert list(s) =) that makes me happy really no kidding**

**Disclamer: I don't own CSI:NY or anything in it, I only own the school, , mrs.B , the dress shop, the mall, alison …well you get the picture**

"we really need a plan jess" Haylen said

"just a sec you really look familiar ally were you in the school before?" jess asked ally

"yeah I was in 5th grade"

"well you should have told me! Anyhow the plan there is a mall near here we should get there soon, and go find something one rule no long dresses mini dress or cocktail dress do you hear me?"

"no" aiden mumbled to low for jess to hear

"well what are we waiting for?" Haylen said and started walking faster

"here on the right now we are here!" jess said heading to the mall "well now we make right then a left the end or the hall here we are!" jess pointed at a big store they entered it

The store was full of dresses shoes shelves everything it was wide full of dresses on all the walls

"here we go 10 min and I'll see you with some of your chosen dresses" jess said moving to a pile of blue dresses

"did she just say 10 min?" aiden asked

"yea I guess we should start looking hey Aiden try looking for something silver it suites you" Haylen said moving towards another wall

"silver? Fine I guess"

"well then I'll start looking lindsay can you handle it?" alison asked

"I guess im just hopping jess isn't going over the top"

"ugh… this is way too confusing!" aiden leat out a sigh "help linds?"

"yes sure" the two of them went to the corner with all the grey and silver dresses are, after a few min aiden found a silver dress it was to the knee as jess said not way over the top simple it was all silver the top part was in a way wraped and the bottom draping wonderfully

"aiden you have to get this its perfect for you" lindsay said holding the dress onto aiden

"I don't know its short"

"that's how they are supposed to be now lets find me a dress" the wondered arounf the store several times

"lindsay I think you should go for something blue" Haylen jumped in front of them finding her in a white knee dress with a pink belt like thing on the waist it was perfect on her "what do you think?"

"whoa! That fits you perfict hay" aiden said

"thanks now im going to steal aiden from you to get her in the dress" haylen answerd pulling aiden towards the changing rooms

"I guess im on my own" lindsay murmerd just as she set her eyes on an electric blue dress knee length no problems from jess, it had a v neck and a belt in a knot at the side lindsay grabbed it had alook at it then placed it aside to find jess standing in front of her in a deep blue one-shoulder dress with sparkles on the waist line "whoa jess that's so good on you "

"like that blue dress would be on you"

"you think?"

"not think I know"

"you're a great friend jess I haven't had onne in years"

"what hadn't had friends?"

"I mean I had team mates but not a best friend I haven't been in real school since 5th grade"

"why?"

"because I was home schooled"

"now you have friend a school and a dance tomorrow wich I would make sure that you look stunning now to the dressing rooms!" jess said dragging lindsay to the other side of the shop finding alison in a black short dress with a V tie neck (the one that you tie at the back of the neck) with a thing like weaves all in black which made her ivory skin shine "that suites you ally1" jess said

"you look stunning your self jess" ally answered

" lindsay wear your dress then we would get out of here" aiden said appering in the silver dress

"well some thing for sure the guys won't know what hit'em" jess said smiling

A few minuets lindsay wore her blue dress

"absolutely gorgeous!" Haylen exclaimed

"where have you been hiding girl?" jess said

"does it look good?" lindsay asked having a spin

"well looks like we are talking to a statue! Of course it looks good!" Haylen said

"looks like Danny is going to be speechless" jess said giving a approving look

"W-what?" lindsay obviously caught off guard

"you've seen how he looks at you oh wait no you didn't caz you were busy with you moves he was speechless!" Haylen said having the thought of _danny saying 'amazing' about her move wait, it wasn't about the move after all match making mode will be onn_

"na I don't think so he probably thinks am normal" lindsay answerd with a little hint of blush

"your anything but normal ,normal people don't go around jumping almost impossible jumps, walking on a 4 inch piece of wood should I continue?" jess said

"ok ok I we get it!, now lets buy these stuff and walk out?" aiden said gesturing towards the changing rooms

"now I get it aiden hates dress shopping" alison said

"not just dress shopping but being in a dress I prefer jeans myself" aiden shot back walking toward the changing room earning a 'that's-what-you-think' look by jess and Haylen shortly all the girls were in there normale outfits walking toward the shop owner

"six dresses Mrs. B" jess said to the old lady with salt and pepper hair and deep brown eyes

"oh jess darling how are you?" mrs. B said

"oh just great by the way mrs.B these are my friends Haylen becall, alison greene, aiden burn and lindsay Monroe" jess said pointing at them " girls this is Barbra in other words 'Mrs B"

"lindsay Monroe as in Montana's queen of the beam?" mrs b asked

"yes in blood and flesh"

"oh darling im a huge fan! Try hard on nationals this year its tough"

"will do thanks mrs. B"

"well then jess be good to your friends give me those" she toke the dresses

They paid and walked out

"didn't know mrs. B was a gymnest fan" jess said

"I didn't know we had a Montana queen here" Haylen said raising her eyebrows

"Montana Queen?" a familiar voice asked behind jess, jess jumped back startled hitting the guy behind her

"flack don't you do that again! You scared me!" jess said catching her breath don was not alone he was with danny carriying some sort of shopping bags

"who is the Montana queen last time I checked we are ruled by a president" danny answered

"good one messer, but yeah who where you talking about?"

" first thing its bad to eavesdrop Don anyone told ya that?" aiden said sarcastically

"second we are not talking about the country" Alison added

"third its really creepy you guys are here" Haylen said

"ok are you going to tell us?" danny said raising his hands in defence

"yea know its really creepy when you guys contenuie each others sentences"

"to sum stuff up really simple so even you would understand" don made a face but she continued "lindsay is from Montana" don cutted her off

"your not telling me she is royalty!" dan asked

"relax don let her contenue" Danny said smacking his friend stealing a glance toward lindsay

"you did just what I was thinking of danny thanks" jess said

"no prob now can you solve the case what does a queen have to do?"danny said

"well if your best friend didn't interrupt jess would have told you that lindsay is 'the' best on the beam" alison said

"the balance beam a 4 inch wood piece, gymnastics, lindsay, best, queen, got it?" Haylen asked sarcastically

"why didn't you just say so?" don raised an eyebrow

"well don you just broke the stupidity limit" jess declared

" why didn't you tell us linds?" danny said

"caz its not a big deal" lindsay answered

"well do you guys wanna walk home? Tryouts are this afternoon" don said

"WHAT! THIS AFTERNOON WHAT HAPPENED TO TOMORROW!" jess scram freaking out

"does it matter?" don asked

"of course it matters! We need to get the clothes, the routine, the jumps, the lifts.." Haylen answered

"ok ok we get your point so your all auditioning?" Danny asked

"trying out danny trying out" aiden answered

"yeah that you are?" danny continued

"yeah all of us except linds" jess answered

"why is that?" don asked

"she has gymnastics" aiden said

"yea that's why she is able to tryout"danny pointed out

"well its kind of a full time job which reminds me I have to get going to the gym" lindsay answerd looking at her watch

"they are prepairing it for the dance" Don answered

"Not that gym the gymnastics gym" lindsay said

"ohh that"

"you have no clue do ya?"

"not a single one"

"the gymnastic gym the one with all the stuff" jess pointed out

**Well im ending it here for now new outfits are up check them out =) (do I need to give you the website again?**

**Have funn! Plz review **

**~Neno**


	4. Kim & tryouts

**Thank you GymDiva23 for constant reviews! THX! I'll try to write Lindsay's' practice but I will tell you from now its not going to be very well detailed mainly moves from make it or break it (I don't own that)=\ besides that the outfits are up! (with shoes and jewelry)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY, or Make it or break it, only Alison, Kim, the gym, (got the point yet?) **

**sry for a long AN**

"oh that gym" don said

"that a couple of min away why don't we go with ya?" Aiden answered

"yeah that would be great to see you in action" jess said bouncing up and down

"ok you guys can come but im changing the clothes first" lindsay said

"umm linds im sorry but tryouts" Haylen protested

"yea try outs ugh… sorry linds" jess said

"well then that makes me , lindsay, Danny and don" aiden said

"didn't you say all of you are trying?" don questioned

"im going basketball jumping around is not my thing" aiden answered

"then its settled common! Lets go to the dorm the to the other gym" don said walking

"fine" jess said

AT HOME

"I thought you would take a bit longer" Stella said dropping a box of the floor

"well lindsay has practice we have tryouts" jess explained

"oh yea tryouts are this afternoon but its only 3 now you have an hour to get ready" stella said

"I have to get my squad outfit lindsay want to wear her Leo" jess said

"wait your already a member jess?" Haylen asked

"yeah was last year all the cheerleaders are trying out again besides im a co-captain" jess explained

"well im changing too" Haylen pointed out

"we are going to be sitting here" aiden said sitting on the couch

"us too" Danny said sitting on the arm chair

Lindsay walked out in a blue sweat pants a blue sweat jacket under it a light purple and dark purple leo with sparkles her hair was in a high pony tail, jess came out in the school blazer and the cheerleading outfit with is made of a black top with 'sharks' written on it the medium part was blue and the bottom part the skirt was simple black to the thigh with two pom-poms black and blue in each hand, Haylen was in a deep green of the shoulder shirt with mini denim shorts her hair in a braid on one side, Alison was wearing a purple tank top with denim shorts her hair in a lose tie, "ready now? Its 3:15" don said

"lets go we'll drop off ally, jess and Haylen first then we'll go with linds ok?" aiden said

"ok" they all answered

"lets go" danny said opening the door then added "ladies first"

"common we don't wanna be late!" Haylen said

"look who is talking" don said

"the person who toke 15 min to get ready don" danny added

" you and don are surely acting like a tag team" jess said patting Don

"well we are going to try for the football team" Don answered

"umm don I don't know it you realized but the field is on the left" jess said after five min of walking

" yea I know " don answered "well this is our first stop the football field any one with anything to do here please go out" don said jokingly

"ok Don we get it cut of the sarcasm for two minutes?" jess joked

"go its 3:30 already no time for come backs" alison said grabbing Haylen and jess walking toward the locker room, jess let go went back to don

"what got your come back ready now?" Don asked

Jess just nodded and scrubbed her pom-poms in his face casing every one to laugh "got any better flack?" jess said between her laughs

"no" he answered

"ok then 1 for me 0 for you" jess answered returning to ally and Haylen who are laughing

"good comeback jess" Haylen managed to say

"ok any more stuff to make me late?" lindsay said glancing at the watch

"ok lets go the other gym is 10 minutes away" aiden answered

The friends arrived at the gym it had all sorts of aperients* uneven bars, balance beam, floor or mats what ever you call it, rings, even bars all sorts of stuff in the middle of it all a middle ages women with blue eyes and brown hair standing with her hands on her hips

"you guys go sit there" she pointed towards a room with a glass window they all nodded "good morning Mrs. Kim" lindsay said going over

"lindsay your late"

"but its 3:42"

"exactly 2 minuets you could have warmed up now go 5 on the ropes then come back"

"fine" lindsay said "can I at least take these off?" lindsay opened her jacket zipper

"ok 30 seconds" she said heading toward a room "and who are those?" kim asked pointing to aiden, Don and Danny

"oh they are my friends"

"friends huh? Now go change and come back" lindsay said what she was asked of 5 round on the rope going up and down

"isn't she a little two uptight?" danny asked Don and Aiden who nodded

"now lindsay come here on bars" Mrs. Kim said "you have to nail the new routine"

"Again?"

"yes again a new release round off Arabian mount"

"you sure?"

"of course im sure! Now get up there and do it"

Lindsay went to chalk her hands then stood at the bars, and in the end lindsay fell, "try again lindsay" after 10 min lindsay nailed it

"toke you long enough" kim said

"long enough I did it in 20 min most people train weeks for that" lindsay answered

" well you are obvesly not most people come here floor now"

Lindsay walked toward the mat

"well that teacher can take Godzilla and win" don said

"got that right" danny said

"well she is probably doin it for her own good I mean you heard linds she said people take weeks to know that move and she did it in 20 min" aiden said

"right but give the girls a break" Danny said

"well she is going again" don said

Lindsay was now on the mat with more mats on the far corner

"now lindsay show me that double Arabian we were working on"

Lindsay started running then jumping and doing flips in the air, when she landed on wrong on her feet

"Damn" lindsay mumbled

"again" kim said

"but my foot"

"no buts what if it happened in the Olympics are you going to say 'wait a min?' Again lindsay"

Lindsay did what she was told landing it good but not perfect,

its 4:30 now

"well lindsay enough for today go get a break and then work on your beam routine, and yeah your friend can come out on the gym floor, I'll be in the office"

Lindsay walked to wards the viewing area

"I guess that was not what you expected" lindsay said

" no it was much better that was awesome linds" Don answered

"apparently it wasn't good enough" lindsay frowned

"well that was the weirdest way to get over a twisted ankle" aiden added

"umm yeah guys you can come down to the floor I have to practice 10 min on the beam then im free" lindsay said walking towards the beam

"sure" danny said following

"LINDSAY work on your round-off to a back 2 ½ twist dismount" kim said from the office

"What! Nastia liukin did that not me"

"well she is the all around gold medalist, beam and bars silver medalist in Beijing2008"

"ugh.. Fine"

"wait ill come down and show you now lindsay up"

Lindsay started her routine jumping off the spring board on to the beam perfectly and started walking

"chin up, smile lindsay, hands out jump, back, flip , now lindsay try it" lindsay attempted on doing it she did it but slipped and fell of

"well lindsay we'll work on that go do 10 wind stripes and your going remember nationals next months"

"I'll never forget at this rate"

Lindsay did as she was told got dressed and walked away

"common lets see how Jess, Haylen and alison are doing" lindsay said

**Well that was weird writing that (sorry if I really messed up gymnastics)**

**How was it? Review!**

**~Neno**


	5. Tia and finaly the day is over

**Thank you GymDiva23 vault is going to take some time to write but I will later on ;)**

**Disclaimer: I have 2 dollars is it enough to buy CSI:NY ? NO ='(**

"ok-ay girls one last time" jess said conducting the try outs

Jess walked over the desk where a blond blue eyed cheerleader and the coach where sitting

"what do you think Mrs. Sky?" jess asked

"well some of them are great but others are just.." Mrs. Sky answered

"awful" the cheerleader said

"well Tia not every one have the same skills that we do" jess answered

"yeah as professional as me" Tia said smugly

"okay girls that's enough tomorrow at the announcement board" Tia announced

"I think I know who I want" Mrs. Sky said

"well then who?" jess asked

"3 was all over the place ,13 didn't do any tumbling" Tia answered

"Savannah is in like last year the flyer, Lauren did a pretty good job like last year" the coach Sky said

Coach sky was a middle aged woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes

"Girls dismiss, Angell I will give you the paper tomorrow to be hanged" coach sky announced

"fine" jess said heading to her friends

"that was great Haylen and ally" jess said handing them water bottles

"what do you think?" Alison asked

"you guys are defiantly inn I can say" jess said having a sip of her water

"who is in?" Don asked from behind jess

"oh my gosh! Don! Stop scaring me!" jess said trying to catch her breath and smacked don

"well then how did you guys do?" lindsay asked

"awesome" Jess answered " they are defiantly in"

"says the co captain" Danny said

"what does that supposed to mean?" jess glared at Danny

"nothing" Danny answered

"fine" jess answered "how was practice lindsay?"

"good" lindsay answered earning a gasp from Danny Don and aiden

"why what was wrong?" jess asked aiden

"well lets start with coach Godzilla who keeps screaming lindsay doing moves in 20 minuets while other people do in weeks and the fact she had a twisted ankle and continued all those impossible moves" aiden answered counting on her fingers

"well believe it or not that was not bad" lindsay answered

"not that bad ha" Danny laughed

"yeah not that bad Messer got any problems?"

"no just the fact that your supposed to be at least tired" Danny said

"tired me? Erase that word" lindsay responded

"Hey um its almost nightfall going to the dorm already?" Alison pointed out

"umm yeah" aide agreed

"if you guys wanna stay here we have no problem" Haylen said walking away

"lets go" aiden said

"oh yeah Don Sam did a great job this time" Jess said

"Sam who?" Lindsay asked

"his sister Samantha" jess said

"well that's good" Don said

"she is awesome this year she might make it but since coach sky hates you I tried putting in a good word" jess said

"wait there is someone who hates Don?" Aiden said surprised

"it happened in 6th grad Don was tired didn't run around the field like he was told , so coach sky comes at him angry and begins to scream at him and he screams back bla bla bla Don gains a new enemy, congrats by the way, for life" jess ended

"that was stupid" Danny said

"agreed" lindsay said

"that or some thing with her daughter Tia" jess said

"Alana?" Danny asked

"yea her daughter liked Don and started making rumors about them being together and then when" Don cut off "I confronted her she ran away to mommy dearest and told her that some how I broke her heart then she started hating me" Don shrugged

"but you never liked the girl?" Haylen asked

"na spoiled, rich, Blondie, no offence Hay or ally but she was one dumb person"

"dumb but can think of evil plans" jess said earning a nod from Don

"yeah I remember her back in 5th grade when she called what was his name umm Alexander to hit a boy who some how hurt her" Alison added

"bottom line is don't talk to her ok?" jess asked

"sure" they all said arriving home at 5:05

"hey kids had fun?" Stella asked from the kitchen having a sip of coffee

"yeah tryouts" Jess said sarcastically "well im going to change"

"comment with ya" aiden said

"me to" lindsay said

"me three" Haylen said

"well I am too" alison said

"well look who is back" Adam said from the living room

"look who talking" Don answered

"the people who arranged the dance" Sheldon shot back

Adam and Sheldon were already in there PJ Sheldon had a black pants and a white shirt

"I think we should go change Danny" Don Said heading towards their rooms when they walked out Don was wearing a blue shirt and black pants (like the school uniform) while Danny had brown pants with a green shirt

"why does danny look like a tree?" Jess asked from the kitchen

"I don't look like a tree" then he glanced at himself "ok maybe a little"

Which made every one laugh when Don and Danny walked into the kitchen to find Jess wearing a Brown PJ, Haylen had a pink poka-dot PJ, Alison in a purple and pink PJ, lindsay in blue-green pj, and Aiden in a Black long sleeved shirt and Pink pants, they were all eating cheerios except lindsay who was eating an orange ,

"put me some" don asked

Jess nodded giving him the box, a plat, and the milk carton

"ugh,, fine" don made himself a plate

"I'll take an apple" Danny said heading towards the apples and began eating

It was a long day, from a tour in the school, to shopping to tryouts, to gymnastics it was a long day lindsay needed the sleep, now in her new bed she sat thinking about the day and how crazy it had been, first time in a while now she has friends not teammate friends, FRIENDS jess, Haylen, Alison, aiden, Don and Danny well _I think I better start talking to Sheldon and Adam too_ lindsay thought as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep

**Up next: the first day of real school..**

**Hey also GymDiva23 if I can talk to you or chat please tell me how to since you're an anonyms review =)**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT**

**Review **


	6. First day

Chapter 6

Good morning and welcome to school

**I just feel like im writing something in between 1st**** person POV and 3****rd**** person omniscient POV , so don't get too confused k? thanks gymdiva23! **

**Disclaimer: can I write an episode for you guys? NO *sigh***

Haylen had slept well that night, now her cell phone alarm went off she turned it off and rubbed her eyes, she could hear the T.V in the living room it was on the news it didn't interest her so she woke up and sat on the side of her bed then decided to get dressed and go outside

"morning sleepy head" Jess greeted her with a bright smile

"uhh your smile is blinding" Haylen joked "so where's lindsay"

"wait isn't she inside?" Danny asked

"nope" Haylen said

"oh she went out early around 5am" Alison said

"why would she?" Don asked

"oh she said something about training" Alison said

"and you know because.." Haylen asked

"some people don't wake up at 7:30" alison answered

"wait its 7:30 already?" Haylen cut off

"yea it is and im up since 5 she should be back soon" she was cut of by the door opening

"hey guys" lindsay said walking in , she was wearing a green Leo and the blue sweat suit she wore yesterday

"were where you linds?" Haylen asked

"oh just at the gym I had training" lindsay answered

"at least some one is dedicated to what they do" Mac said taking a sip of his coffee

"hey! what does that mean?" Don asked

"its not you its how you act" Stella said holding a smile

"oh ok….no hey!" don said again

" you're the one who skipped the last training last year" jess said

"oh that…funny story" don answered

"so let me get this strait you woke up at 5" Danny said being cut of by lindsay

"4"

"ok 4 AM in the morning walked all the way to the gym alone in the morning to train?" danny asked

"Yes" lindsay answered eating an apple

"and that ok?" danny asked

"yeah nothing happened why are you acting so weird" she toke another bite

"must be first day of school" jess concluded

"then let me change then were out" lindsay said leaving her apple on the table "and don't touch my apple"

They all laughed at her comment

"no touching 'the' apple then" Adam said

"oh you finally talked congrats" Haylen said , Adam blushed

"I guess I haven't said anything in a while" he added

"got that right almost forgot you where in the room" stella joked

"funny" adam frowned then smiled

"well the ready lets head out" lindsay said

"oh yea kids here your locker keys" stella said handing every one a key "your by each other Don, jess, Lindsay, Danny, Adam, Haylen, Alison, Aiden then Sheldon"

"hey remember auditions for basket ball and football this after noon after the classes" mac said putting his whistle around his neck

"fine lets go" Don said heading out as stella was putting on her lab coat

"lab coat?" jess said raising her eyebrow

"chemistry" stella answered all of them out the door

At SCHOOL

"well remember avoid Tia, and her group Cindy and Rikki" jess said

"whoa wait Cindy? As in Cindy choler?" Danny asked

"yup that's her why how do you know her?" jess asked

"back in my old school back in New York she was obsessed you can say" Danny said

"so you are the Famous DM she always talks about" Don said

"DM Danny Messer! Ha good luck" Jess said

"well I have economics first who is coming?" Don asked

"me, lindsay and alison have literature your on you own Don" Danny said

They all went to their classes

The literature room was made off three vertical lines and 3 rows so it was a pretty small room. Alison sat in the middle row next to a friend

Lindsay and danny sat in the 2nd row near the window the Mr.\teacher was tall and slim, he had deep brown eyes and black hair all back wards it reminded the person of Draco from Harry potter the hair style, a button down white shirt black pants and a black over shirt and what is looked like a black jacket/trench coat along with black shoes

"hello im Mr. Sam im going to be teaching you guys Literature" a student comes in late

"why are you late? Minus five marks go sit in the corner" he takes a small sized book like the size of your palm, from his jacket pocket "what's your name?" he asked the boy

"Chris" chrism answered

"first minus on the your congrats" Mr. Sam "now this year we are reading and writing all about fiction stories first take out your copybooks and copy of the bored" he said **(i don't want to bore you with lit so skipping 20 min in the future)**

Sam made the class write 4 pages on the note books all about elements of fiction and more

"now our first book of the year is 'a tale of two cities' start reading the first 4 chapters when your done come here and I will quiz you" Sam said sitting on the chair

A note came on Lindsay's desk

(Danny- Italic, Lindsay-normal)

_Well this is boring_

Yea that's called school

_Anything the book seems boring_

Its not maybe a bit over ya Messer

_No, the book I know it_

I am surprised Messer you read the book?

_Yeah so surprising huh?_

"is that a note Danny?" Mr. Sam asked taking out his tiny notebook

"umm" danny answered

"umm? Where can I use that in the supermarket? Minus 3 marks" He said writing in the note book

"but.." danny started

"but?….do you want me to make it minus 10?" Mr. Sam

"no"

"then put your head in the book and your mouth shut" mr. sam said , by now the whole class including Alison and lindsay where laughing mr. sam to every one but danny he was only smiling ,after a pain full hour for danny the class ended every one went out alison, lindsay and danny walked together

"what's next ally?" lindsay asked checking her own schedule "I have physics with mr. hammerback" Lindsay answered herself

"same" Danny said sighing

"social studies" alison said heading towards a door

"mm I think Don has physics with us" danny said opening a door for lindsay

"thanks" lindsay said

"no prob, now lets have a seat" danny said moving towards a counter

This class room there were no desks but long counters each counter can fit 3 students there are 4 lines and 5 rows big class room

Danny sat next to lindsay who sat next to the window then don arrived

"hey guys! Economics not the best thing" Don said taking the seat next to danny then Sheldon taking the counter next to don

"how was ur class?" Sheldon asked

"Danny got minus 3 marks the first lesson" lindsay announced

"let me guess mr. Sam?" don asked sarcastically

"yups" lindsay answered

"good luck hope we all pass literature" Danny said making the friends laugh

"hello class im Sid hammer back feel free to call me Sid" the old man said he had slightly grey and white hair "I remember my wife calling me that after a nice lunch…"

"SID" the class shouted

"fine…now I'll write some formulae that's the plural of formula you see formulas isn't a right spelling at all you see.."

"SID!" the class shouted again

"fine I'll write you copy" Sid said writing on the bored some complicated

"basketball at lunch team additions" don whispered

"fine now is he always like that?" danny asked

"all day all night every minute of every hour…"

"ok ok I get it" danny interrupted

"these are easy formulas" don said "we toke them last year"

After 55 minutes

Sid still writing on the board

"umm Sid I think that's enough we don't want to take every thing today" Sheldon said after writing about 7 pages

"oh lost track of time finish up and the take 1 minute break" Sid said closing the marker

"finally, I Know that physics is important but wasn't that a bit long?" lindsay asked

"yes" the tree guys answered

"yeah physics in helpful specially in sports" Sheldon said

"tell me about it once mares. Kim made me a formula to go threw about the hardest thing" lindsay said

"Mrs. Kim?" Sheldon asked

"sorry coach Kim from back in Montana my gymnastics teacher" lindsay answered

"cool"

The bell rang 'two more classes to go two more' Danny chanted

Jess had chemistry with don danny and lindsay

"hey guys you probably know me Professor Stella Bonasera I'll be teaching chemistry this year not bio a new teacher got that anyway I'll sort you guys out now teams of two boy girl hear me? Now go" each of the student paired up a girl with light brown almost orange hair and blue eyes came toward danny which made him sigh

"Danny! It has been a while what 2 years!" the girl said

"hi Cindy what do you want?" Danny said going towards lindsay

"partners?" she said cheerfully

"no thanks I've already got one"

"yeah sure"

"really, hey linds partners?" danny asked lindsay

"sure"

"see got one now go away"

"I'll make you pay for this Messer, but for now have fun with your" she gave lindsay a glare " 'friend' " Cindy said moving along

"what was that all about?" lindsay asked danny once they sat on a table so this class room was like a semi-circle all the tables facing Stella's table each table have a sink some cylinders, beakers, and some chemicals stella began the lesson

Danny got a note but not from lindsay, from Cindy

"Heyy danno it had been a while hadn't it? Hey take me to the dance today"-Cindy

"Yeah but not long enough and no im not" -D

"oh danny I'll change you ,you liked me remember?" -Cindy

"one date doesn't mean anything cindy" -D

"umm danny dark secrets ring a bell?" -Cindy

"what dark secrets" -D

"remember danny I know everything" -Cindy

"yeah sure Cindy know it all" -D

"thx captain obvious im talking real something with an 'L'" -Cindy

"great good for you know I kneed to pass chemistry" -D

"yea hard working Danny does anything to pass 'ANY' thing" -Cindy

This time danny didn't answer

**A** /N **I know a bit long, I know boring … next up chemistry another class and lunch! **

**Not so exiting eh? See ya ! Review!**

**~Nenoo**


	7. Dont kill me Character Guide

**I know ur going to hate me for this but it's the character guide**

Haylen, Alison, Jess, Aiden ,Lindsay

Adam, Sheldon, Don, Danny

Coach sky =cheerleader coach

coach kim = gymnastics teacher specially on lindsay, but kind at times

coach Taylor = Everything else (Mac)

Mr. Sam =Literature teacher, calm, evil, gives minuses without reasons

Sid hammerback =physics teacher the normal sid

Stella = Chemistry

Payton= bio

Mrs. B =Dress shop owner, kind/ fan of lindsays

Mr. Blueberry = Vice principle, funny, caring, jumpy old man

Tia=hates Don cheerleader, daughter, dislikes jess

Savannah= cheerleader, tia's friend\follower

Lauren= cheerleader\ tia's right hand

Cindy= Danny lover

Rikki= Cindy's friend

Chris= boy in lit *future roll* Lindsay admirer

Alexander= Bully

Sam = Don's sister, loves pulling pranks at Don

So Tia, Savannah, lauren, cindy and rikki hang out together

Chris and Alexander hang out with them too

All the girls are on the cheerleading team

The principle is unknown


	8. Before the dance ch7 btw

**Chapter 7!**

**I have a Q should Danny and lindsay be together now or later on? Same goes to Don and jess =) ok so u guys might hate me I mean 3 days with no decent update *raises hands in defense***

**Disclaimer: Lindsay can I own you guys?.. No… can I own your purse? Why? Idk**

Lindsay POV **(something I wanted to try)**

Finally chemistry ended not like I hate the subject or anything it was just a bit boring. Danny was writing notes all the lesson to that Cindy.. Wait why do I feel that way? No no Danny is just a friend, a great friend besides I've only knew him for 24 hours a day doesn't that say anything? Or mean anything a day is all what toke me to find out I have a crush on him, w-wait what did I just say? Nooo I don't think so even so

"hello from earth to Montana anyone there?" Danny startled me from my thinking

"yeah im here lets go" I said I don't how long I zoned out anyway we meet up with Jess, Don, who should be dating now I mean its obvious they like each other. Haylen, Adam, Sheldon, Alison

: I herd there is a new boy coming to our dorm since there only 4" jess said in her active voice

"yea they are running low on guys" Haylen said

Now we made our way to the lunch room besides I wasn't that hungry I think I'll settle on a an apple might be good

Normal POV

They were now in the cafeteria\lunch room standing in the line

"ur only taking an apple?" danny asked

"yeah not hungry" lindsay said

"now let me eat and then go for practice basket ball and football" don said eating one of his 2 sandwiches

"ok Don 2 sandwiches and then practice?" jess asked raising her eyebrow

"yeah hey I forgot to bring juice can you bring one please?" Don asked

"fine" jess stood up and went toward the end of the hallway where Sam was

"hey Sam? Revenge plan" Jess said sam pulled a blue food dye

"put this in his drink blue teeth" sam said holding a laugh

"well come with me to see him drink it" Jess said walking out with the juice

"oh hey Don mind if I join?" Sam asked sitting down

"well your already sitting so I guess" don said

"here take your juice" sam said giving don 'the drink'

"thanks, apple juice"

"your fav" sam said

"so guys im going for the basketball" Aiden said going towards the basketball court

Aiden arrived at the gym to find the walls decorated papers all over

"well are we Playing here?" aiden asked Mac who was there

"yeah it's a bit messy but girls your playing here" Mac said to all the girls their he spread out the colored blue shirts "normal VS blue play now" Mac said thronging the ball in the air

**(due to my lack of info. Imagine Aiden getting each shot and the other girls afraid from the ball)**

"you are such girls!" aiden said passing the ball to a girl and she not catching it

"ok ok enough I'll give you the team in a moment" mac said and the girls standing in a line

"Aiden, Ria, Irises, Kelly and Elena step up u are in, sorry for the rest" mac said walking out

SKIPPING THE REST OF THE DAY TO THE Night

"so now Danny and Don are in the foot ball team and the basketball?" Alison asked from the couch

"yeah" they both answered

"well did you guys cheek the board?" jess asked ally and Haylen

"no! cant believe! Forgot to!" Haylen said in frustration

"You and Ally made it along with sam, Don" Jess laughed

From the prank she pulled don's teeth were temporally blue not the best sight

Jess POV

Don was hilarious I mean who else would fall into every prank Sam and I pull.

Looking at don and smirking

"hey you should try washing your teeth" I asked Don sarcasm dropping from my tone

"fine but I WILL get my revenge" he muttered Ha Dons excretions are worthless

"at least your cheering the team Don" danny answered with a grin

"can I not be the center of your jokes?" he asked

"umm no" I answered confident

"guys is it just me or are we going to the dance or 'welcoming' today?" Haylen asked twirling with her hair

"yes we are" I answered

"common lets get dressed" she answered letting her hair fall backwards

"but we still have two hours" Don whined getting up towards the bathroom

"yeah two hours try to whip of the color from your teeth" I fired back I mean seriously he doesn't know how much time it takes to do perfection?

"Jess? Earth to Jessica" I heard Haylen say

"yeah yeah what?" I said

"you zoned out anyway what do you think?" Haylen was already in her white dress with the pink belt

"awesome but I already told you" I answered her "now make up I'll work on you" I said grabbing the make up kit pulling out eyeliner and eye shadow "I was thinking something rosy" I told her

"totally" she answered

So after I got done with her make up pink eye shadow, eyeliner, rosy pink lipstick

"I think I should get dressed" I got into my deep blue dress wore some blue shiny heals applied light pink lip gloss sparkly, a white and blue for eye shadow "perfect" I muttered then I herd some one fall which made me turn to find Haylen holding lindsay, lindsay was in about 6 inch heals which might have cased her to fall

"come on girl you walk on a 4 inch piece of wood this must be easy!" Haylen said grabbing her side avoiding another fall

"thanks but a 4inch beam would be great now compared to this" lindsay muttered

"but you wear heels almost every day" I objected

"yes but not this high jess!" she shrieked

"well deal with it besides don't ruin a perfect dress linds" Haylen said

"Hey let me do your make up linds" I said pulling her gently onto the seat in front of the dresser in my room, we where in my room by the way I had everything here all their shoes, bags, clothes my room was like a multi-function room now being turned into either a back stage of a fashion show which was likely, or a shop by its own now dragging lindsay threw the room from the bed side the dresser was the hard part, all empty storage bags on the floor, I made it there I made lindsay sit down and close her eyes

"common I won't bite linds I assured her putting some silver eye shadow on her face

I had my hair in a side tie , Lindsay's as it was, Haylen had a French braid on the back. Alison two braids from each side of her hair linked at the back, aiden had her hair in soft curls

"whoa easy there linds" jess looked at lindsay who could fall of any second,

"ok" she muttered

"lets go out they must be waiting" Alison spoke up for the first time

"ok record time 1 hour and 45 min" I said smiling

"you kept track of time?" Haylen asked me suspicious

"yeah you see its kind of a tradition between me and Don" I said laughing at myself

"I see then lets go out already and linds don't. Dare. Falling. In. Those. Shoes." Haylen said

"ok" lindsay answered we made are way toward the living room

"guess what Don? New high score" I said jumping a bit

"no kidding? Congrats about what? 5 years finally paid off" Don said innocently at me

I just smacked him

"pay up" I told him he opened his jacket which looked kind of like a tux jacket at the looks of it all the guys were wearing the same thing button down shirt, regular pants, don had hideous a tie added and the jacket\suit\tux on , back to the present he toke out a Red what looked like a bag for every one else except me

"don you kept it?" I asked a bit shocked

"yeah what do you expect the only year that you leave it with me and I lose it?" he answered smirking

"yes exactly what I expected Donny" I joked

Haylen cleared her throat "care to explain"

"sure me and jess had this kind of you can say a bet since 5th grade I said she would never be ready in under 2 hours so each year from 5th grade she gave me 5 Dollars and we'd put them here in the red thingy so now jess can take back her money" He announced

"cute" Haylen commented

"we were small" I said

"so what now your big?" Danny said towards Don his voice dripping sarcasm

"anyway I get to take my money now keep your part, Don" I said taking the red thingy and taking out a few 5 dollar bills

"fine" he muttered toke out his wallet and gave he 10 dollars

"and.." I trailed off

He searched threw his pockets until he found 1 penny at that all of them started laughing me smiling and Don grinning

"remember where we found this?" I asked managing a straight face

"yea how can any one forget, at the fair" he said still grinning

"how do I know you didn't take another one?"

"because you remember when wrote on the back?" pointing at the inscription on the back

_Best friends forever Jessica and Donald _

"just a question why did we use our full names?" don asked

"We thought it was funny"

"now would you two love bird come out now?" Lindsay said immediate blush coming to my face, and light pink on don's

"we are not love Birds" we answered together casing more blush for me

**Next the Dance finally don't you thing? 6 chapters going over nothing**


	9. Dance!

**So yea another chapter you guessed**

**Disclaimer: *walks down the street* **

**little boy: hey! Ur not the person who owns CSI:NY**

**Me: Yeah don't own *humph***

Ch.8 The dance

Jess POV

So yeah got my money 'finally' from don and the penny now we are on our way to the gym\dance.

Once we got there I was welcomed by a breeze of sweet vanilla Smell hope that lasts, the gym was colorfully decorated, a huge banner in front saying 'Welcome Students' in black and blue, music blasting from the huge speakers and what appears to be a DJ\ the person who puts the CD's in the thing.

"well now what?" lindsay said managing to stand up right

"hey guys" Stella welcomed them, she was in a plain black dress with blue heels, earrings, necklace the school colors I would have seen that coming.

Normal POV

Haylen was with Alison chatting and walking around

"hey you know what I'm going to play match maker with Jess and Don I mean you saw how they are around each other" Haylen said pointing at Don and jess they were sitting on the bleachers talking.

"yeah ok here is a plan that might get Danny and lindsay to but I expect it to work in favor of Don and Jess" Alison said

"spill ally"

"well if we ask Danny and lindsay to dance with jess and Don like Danny and Jess, Don and lindsay then they switch leaving Don and jess on the dance floor"

"brilliant now lets tell .." alison cut her off

"and then we change the music"

"to something slow!, amazing! Ally"

"thanks now lets put linds and Danny on to the plan"

"their right there" Haylen said pointing at them near the door

~.~.~

"ouch" lindsay said almost falling when danny caught her

"here"

"thanks"

"I don't get it"

"don't get what?"

"how you keep falling in these" he pointed at the shoes

Lindsay blushed good it was dark

"well what's hard to get? I kind of cant walk in those"

"but you can walk on that 4 inch wood!"

"why does everyone say the something?" she let out a sigh

"ok ok don't get mad"

"im not"

"well good because u thing Haylen has something evil planed from the smirk on her face"

Lindsay POV

Gee he was right Haylen had about the widest evil smile on her face which can make a person question what she's up to

"hey linds, Danny how's it going?" Alison asked from behind her

"no time for intro's, we are planning on getting Don and Jess together" Haylen said a little jumpy

"and how are you planning that?" Danny asked

"it's a dance right?" Haylen said

"na, captain obvious now you realize?" he said

"ha, ha Danny very mature, we make them dance" Haylen said

"umm they are right now" he said

"no they are not there walking around" Alison interrupted

"fine how do we help?" Lindsay said

"well first stop wobbling"

"if you haven't given me these I won't be" lindsay muttered making Danny laugh

"yeah you two go dance with them like in Danny with Jess and linds with Don then switch" Haylen said proudly

"ok but I don't see this going anywhere" lindsay said

"fine there over there go towards them and say and oh lindsay try not to fall" Haylen said smiling

"fine" they both muttered

"so yeah" lindsay said

"yeah there they are" danny said

"umm"

"so Don and jess would you guys like to dance?" Lindsay asked

"sure" Jess and Don answered

They went to the dance floor and started to dance…

"mind if I steal your partner?" Danny asked don after a few min

"sure" lindsay said leaving Don and heading towards danny and stumbling along the way just as someone caught her just in time

"careful their Montana" Danny said putting Lindsay on her feet then watching Haylen walk up to the DJ whispering something then walking away

"I think I had enough" lindsay said after standing up appropriately

"don't want ya to break a leg today" Danny said heading toward the tables just as a slow song began

"ok I think I know haylen's plan now" lindsay said smirking

Danny looked at the place lindsay was looking at, Don and jess were dancing gently towards the song coming closer and closer to each other after 4 min jess head was on don's shoulder both smiling and stepping from side to side when the song ended they did not turn around, walk away they kept dancing threw the next song which was slow too, they danced thrash the whole song again the Mr. Blueberry came up on the stage

Jess POV

We were dancing it was wonderful until Mr. Blueberry came up the stage and announced something but we didn't stop, well we did stop but I was looking at the wonderful blue eyes in front of me well maybe above me but who cares, Don was a great my best friend im sure he doesn't want more than that, then the blue orbs were staring into my eyes I absolutely forgot the Mr. blue berry was talking something about how bad we danced

The blue crystals were looking back at me full of what I could say joy then the music started again same song we've been dancing to but I couldn't look away we were staring at each other, we started dancing but I continued what I was doing; staring he was perfect Don was. The minute the music stopped we some how started walking outside and started dancing on the small grass area outside ignoring how we we're not dancing on rhythm with the song

We stayed there to what seemed forever then he lowered down and I rose to be on the same level of eyesight then a thing I would have never guesses happened, he kissed me on the lips

(**sry not writing more feeling un comfortable) **

After a couple of seconds which seemed like eternity we broke away gasping for air,

"what was that about?" I asked don

"wow umm sorry that was out of line I shouldn't have" he said I would say he was blushing due to lack of light I didn't know,

"I didn't say I didn't like it"

"you did?" obviously of guard

I grinned at him then shuddered

"cold jess?" he pointed to my dress

"yeah I guess"

He toke of his suit jacket and placed it over me

"thanks but now your cold" I pointed out

"no im not cold with you around"

"ha-ha very funny Donny"

Hay**len **POV

So yeah Don and jess left the dance floor and I lost them ehh I don't mind probably got together now *evil smile* now phase 1 is done time to part 2! I started looking around for danny and lindsay they where sitting on a table where did it come from? Last time I checked there was bleachers huh? I guess so yeah they where sitting on a table talking casually, casually… casually? Not when im around im going to heat things up rummaging thro my purse aha! Found it's a sleeping pill wait what was I doing? Drugging someone? Oh well its for her good. I grabbed two glasses of coke placed the pill into one of them waiting for it to dissolve then walked up to Danny and Lindsay

" hey guys how did it go?" I asked

"good why do you have an evil smile on?" danny asked

"oh nothing much you didn't trip did you lindsay?" I asked her trying to change the subject

"he wouldn't let me" she objected crossing her arms

"would you like to fall then linds? Then have to deal with an angry Haylen?" danny asked innocently

"probably for the best lindsay" I said "here have these drinks" I said handing them the cokes oops Danny toke the sleeping pill one! Think think Ahaaaaaa! *light bulb* "umm Danny hats sugar free for lindsay" I said making sure I didn't sound off

"ok" he said switching glasses

"and yeah were heading home in 20 min" I added walking away

**Sorry for the late update… I have a life you know**

**So what did you think? Did I ruin the story yet? **


	10. New classes?

CH.9

Lindsay POV

So now 2 weeks after the dance, jess and don are finally dating … so now off to school, we where now out in the 'playground' waiting for mr. Blueberry to say something

"hello fellow students we have added two new mandatory classes for sophomores to your schedule; Psychology and Dance, since you guys did terreble at the dance" great 2 new classes

"what do you have Montana?" danny asked

"umm Dance"

"me two"

"me three" Don and jess said together

"aww your to cute… lets go" I said heading towards the new 'dance studio' that once was a normal math classroom but now with mirror walls and wood paneling on the floor, changing rooms at the back

"hey! There!" a teacher who looked 30 with hazel eyes and dyed blond hair said "hee have these change in to them, first dance 'Waltz'" she announced handing bas around

"a suit" don mused infact it was a black suit all the guys had it

"blue dress?" jess and I said

"and blue 6inch heels" jess added I gluped

"uh-oh" I said earning a laugh from Don and Danny of "D 'n' D" for short.. We went bach towards the changing room 10 min later we where all dressed as the teacher was choosing partners "ok so who has a girl friend?" she asked with a frown most guys raised there hands "well then be with them" she said Don went to Jess with a grin

"so all you guys are single?" she asked again having mumbling 'yes' in response "ok then; red head with blondie, brown spiks with tall brunett," she kept on and on "Glasses and blond" she pointed to danny with a grin "with short and brunnet" she pointed to me

"now hand on waist the other on shoulder" she pointed out

"well I'll make sure you don't fall their Montana" Danny said

"you do that mean while I would make sure I don't"

"haha very funny"

"no talking!" the teachers said

"whats her name?" I asked Danny

"I think it was.. Janet"

"oh" now janet was angry

" I SAID NOT TALKING!" she said more like screamed

It was going to be a long lesson after an hour of trying to dance and more than 10 times of tripping the lesson ended

"finaly" I sighed after changing into my normal clothes

"how was it?" jess Boomed from behind me "at least you didn't fall"

"yeah.. The teacher is weird though" I said walking with her to our next lesson Trig

"yeah she is she kept looking at _my_ Don"

"whats new with you guys?"

"nothing same old same new how is your gymnastics training thingy?"

"got my bag ready bell rings im of to the gym" I said sarcastically

"well can I come? I need to work on my Full-twisting double back would kim mind?"

"no I don't think so, still working on round-off to a back 2 ½ twist dismount" I said

"would you girls talk in a language we understand?" Don said coming from jess's back

"can yOU STOP SURPRISING ME? And no" jess said jumping lightly

"common we need to get to class" I rolled my eyes at them

Trig was boring as usual I was sitting next to jess both drawing stuff on the notebook

"so.." I started

"how do you think Psychology would go?" jess asked

"well last year we had to take care of some fish" I said smilling

"fun?"

"depends on the teacher" I shrugged

"oh"

"last year we had a teacher who officially lost it"

We both laughed the lesson ended so did the next…and the next lunch finaly

I sat eating an apple all of the gang was here

"apples again?" aiden asked raising an eyebrow

"yeah problem?" I asked sarcastically

"na"

"who toke Psychology yet?" danny asked

"me and Haylen" adam said

"what is it about?"danny asked again

"oh your getting a surprise of a life time!" Haylen said both laughing now and both blushed

"does these weird things on you fingers have to do with it?" Danny asked again

"YUP" they both said in the same time

"ok-ay?" it came out as a question from Don

"well me,and you, are having it together right about now" jess said looking up from her cheese sandwish

The bell rang off to bio

"how did you? Never mind" don said

I sat next to danny in the usual seat then payton walked in with an old looking Tv on rollers and a tape "class where going to start about enzymes" she continued then place the tape in tv and swiched the light off then got a note

What are you thinking? -D

Nothing in specific -L

Like… -D

Lockdown next week -L

Lock what? -D

Oh just a thing where my coach lockes me up in the gym for training -L

Just training? Whats wrong with that -D

ALL day not just 5 hours try about 24 -L

… "!" -D

Mean while

Jess POV

After the bell rang everyone headed to their classed Don and I headed towards the physiology

**Well sorry for the shortish chappie, I just started school again (I know lame excuse) and still copping to waking up at 6:00AM . so in other word I cant update daily anymore or day yes and day no whenever I finish a decent chapter I would update **

**So anything funny happened latly? Know something today happened I would like to include in other chappies**


	11. Wait! WHAT?

Chapter 10

WAIT! WHAT?

**So sorry about the apples and lindsay,..for the short chapter ummm and the delay (possibly) … so yea..umm updated the website the dance class dress is up **

**Disclaimer: ugh.. I don't even own my own pen…yes its my best friends =\ the laptop is my brother's ..see! So get the point I don't own CSI:NY if I did Jess wouldn't be died she would be paralyzed then recover . (this was supposed to be posted on 13-2-2011 but every time I write something the computer gets something .) 1 out of 4 computers survived…..**

Jess POV

I walked into physiology the room was painted a light shade of green and a carpet? A cream carpet in the middle but what blinded me is the desks there was every color of desks their! Bright Neon bright desks I can say there was yellow, lime green, pink, every color except black and blue AKA the school colors.

"WOW! My eyes! I need a pair of sun glasses!" Don said putting his hands on his eyes dramatically I rolled my eyes on him

"lets go sit" I siad

"OH HERE HERE!" he said pointing to the crazi orange desk

"oh no we don't here" grabbing his hand to a non-eye-blinding seat I found a cherry red one not as blinding sitting down first

"what aren't you sitting?" I asked don playing with his fingers once more

"err..sure scoot in" he said sitting next to me

"wonder why this class is so bright" I said thinking loudly

"so we wont sleep?"don said raising his eyebrow just as a balding man in his late 3o's or early 40's with brown eyes walked in with a cardbored box he placed the box on the desk and begain rummaging then toke out a clip board out and started talking

"hello im Mr. Marshall im teaching you physiology, I see every one picked a color?" he chuckled everyone looked confused "aw I see a couple in the cherry red seat? I assume your dating?" he said looking at us, bad choise of color BAD "you to are in love arent you? And these girls in the bright orange desk? Your hyper arent you?" he said to savvanah and Tia "so we are going to start this acadimic semester with a project the topic is..'Marriage' now some of you are thinking 'what the hell! How are you going to turn this into a project" my eyes widend while don looked a little bit scared "now first im going to partner you guys up" i was freaking out now did the teacher just say 'guys?' I mean ofcource but a teacher saying that? An old teacher saying that? Ok this class is going to be weird "Anna and Robert" he stared "Savvanah" the cheerleading wanna be "and rick, Tia" her face widened chanting something like 'oh please be someone cute' "and Max" so Mr marshall was still saying names in no order, oh and max is the other hottiest guy in school besids Don "Don and Jess" Don smirked while i hugged him

"congrats so now we get to know what the project is?" i asked don laughed

"yup, but we are together right?" don asked

"Umm" was all what I could say

Then Mr marshall continued "well the project is accualy quit simple only 5 weeks long" he was interrupted by Max

"can you say it already?" he scram

"well as I was saying you would be married to your partner act like a married couple and go everywhere together no seperation as for the school schedual you can choose one and live threw it, you all must sleep in the same room I don't care what you do it just has to be the same room any physical activites we don't need to know, and I cant separate you from your current girlfriend or boyfriend so just work it out.. Also you would have to write a 10 page essay 5 pages each, has to be printed out font size 14 so ok I think that's all for now you may take the rest of the class getting to know your new partners in life and remember marrage is sacred it is based on trust friendship team work not only love as most of you think" then he started tyding his desk empting the cardbord box "oh and here each cuple catch" then he started throwing small plastic boxes palm size

"open!" jess said exited

"ok" don opened it reveling two silver rings one had a bug deep blue gem rectangle on a silver band the other had a deep blue heart shaped gem with a silver band "oh and you must always wear these to remind you" mr marshall added

"what do you think?" I asked don

"well first thing the teacher is a bit crazy, and im looking forward to be with my newly wedded wife" he smirked as i hit his shoulder

"aww why did you do that?"

"because you are my new husband Im just looking forward to see who are the rest's new partners"

The rest of the lesson whent by fast

"how was it?" lindsay asked us when we came out

"quit surprising" don answered for her grabbing my arm and towing me away from a confused looking Linday.

Lindsay POV

Don towed Jess away wonder what is this surprise, danny cought up

"sorry hall jam" he joked

"haha now let get this thing done" I said opening the door to be temporarly blinded by the crazy colors

"ahh MY eyes!" danny said taking the glasses off and rubbing his eyes I laughed

"so funny ehh?" he said

"common it is you should have seen the look on your face!" I said manging a laugh

"ok ok Montana enough laughing on my expence lets go sit" he towed me to a not-to-crazy purple desk I sat down looking at the man who is going to be our teacher for the year, a balding man with a blue button down shirt and regular black pants with a yellow patch in them at the knee area, then he started talking "another sophomore group, ok LESTEN up!" he started pacing around "WOW! ARE YOU..!" he stop when he looked at me "I am…." I said

"the…ummm…err HA! UR LINDSAY MONROE right?" here we go again…

"yes" I said simply sparing him a heart attack which was surly on its way

"im a huge fan! Good luck!" he said turning back to his lecture "so this acadimic semester's project is 'marriage'" he lost me now we are talking about marriage? Project how would he? Scratch that.. WHAT! How the…I came back when he started saying names "Danny and.." he looked at the sheets in his hand "Cindy"

"WHAT!" danny beamed from beside me

"Mr. messer your partner\wife is cindy" apparently I missed a lot in my day dreaming session wife?

"no! I don't want to" danny said

"objections till the end" he continued Danny sat down passing his hand in his hair, cindy was what? Smirking at him

"Lindsay and chris" WHAT? Chris was the one who annoyed me in 'how wonderful I do' and 'how amazing I am' he should really get a life

"any objections?" mr marshall asked

"I want a divorce" danny said

"and why is that?" he asked back

"because I cant stand being in a 30cm area around her!"

"that's not a reason you to should work things out any other objections?"

"I want a divorce too" I said watching chris's smile fade

"oh anything for our star ms. Monroe" he said shuffling some papers

Danny huffed

"I don't want to be with chris sir" treing to be polite "if I could change partners? Maybe mr. messer? Since he wants to change? He is a good friend of mine" flashing a smile

"err..sure linds" did he just…forget it "danny and lindsay, chris and Cindy"

"thanks but you didn't have to" danny whispered to me

"naa its cool, besides better be someone we know"

"yeah true enough"

"catch!just to remind you" Mr marshall suddenly said with flying boxes everywhere danny catched one and opened it

"what the.." he said taking two round thigs from inside.. Rings one with a recrangle red ruby on a gold band and the other a red gem with 2 white gems on the sides on a delecute gold band "wow" I mouthed

"I guess this is yours?" he said smilling as he slid the smalled ring onto my finger

"yea.. Err when is this over so I could kill jess?" I asked sweetly

"well hun your not killing anyone today you'd go to jail" he laughed

"err any waay I have to find jess and off to gym I go"

"but mr marshall said" the bell rang "not to be separated" ok taggle along" I said

Off to Practice

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Please don't kill…just review please? No outfits for this CH only rings=P**


	12. me? Really!

**more technical errors, sry**

**Disclamer: I Still dont own CSI:NY but I do own a pen =)) about time right?**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

JPOV

Currently were in the dorm, me in the cheerleading outfit don is sitting on the couch with Adam and Sheldon, clearly don isn't getting a single word of what their saying, Haylen was in the kitchen with ally baking a cake yea they work fast as from th moment the came home they changed and started, aiden was at basketball practice then I hear a faint _knock knock_ at the door lindsay and danny walks in

"hey there you are get changed and off we go" I said not giving he a chance to talk

"yea jess heyy to you too" lindsay said I just rolled my eyes while she walked into her room.

"what why wants going onn?" don asked sitting upright

"while you where sleeping you may have noticed that I was waiting for linds to come so we could go to the gym" I said then laughed at Don's facial expretions

"why?" he asked simply

"to train obviously Don a 5 year old can know that" Adam said

"oh hey Adam!" danny said waving like a child

"Hey! Danny!" adam said with the same cheery tone

"ok guys enough with the 'hii's' it sounds weird" Sheldon said shaking his head

"ok ok im done jess lets go!" lindsay said wearing a black and green leotard with blue sweet pants an a blue jacket

"lindsay are these your uniform you always wear like the same mode" Haylen said entering the living room with a red mixing bowl in one hand and a mixing spoon in to other

"umm…" lindsay lost for words, if any one gives any and I mean any word to Haylen better go hide, I bet she can element the new nexus yes I mean the wreslers in Monday night raw (gosh I've been spending to much time with Don) in one punch, back to now

"umm? Umm lindsay?" Haylen was still calm

"I think we should go…" motioning for me "like now?" now at the door "bye GUYS!" the last word from the hall. Yeah lindsay is scared of the dorms' 'fashion police' and 6 or more inch heals… so yea following lindsay

"bye Donnie" giving him a peck on the cheek

"bye wify" he says raising an eyebrow

"lindsay wait up" I called her to wait she was running "hay is not AFTER you!" I call of it worked she stoped.

"won-der -wh-y" she says gasping for air

"common linds lets go before you do some more ropes" I said catching up

"uh-oh" another thing to keep lindsay going coach kim

"ok race ya there!" I said running forword

~.~. 5 min later~.~.~

"HA! I won!" I said leaning on to the wall

"yea-by-one-sec" lindsay said

"10 seconds to catch our breath first"

"yea so coach could kill me no way" she says walking in

"wait up" we walked in together to find coach kim in a black and white sweet suit waiting

"LINDSAY! 6 on ropes now!" coach says, poor lindsay

"hey umm coach kim I was wondering if I could practice a bit on the mat?" I asked her

"of cource hun, just get off when lindsay finshes" she says wow she didn't scream

Normal POV

Jess was getting ready on the side of the mat for her jump running half way threw lunching her self forward into a series of flips then higher doing twists then landing on both of her feet "yes!" she mumbled go to do it again on the other corner running at full speed again jumping forword onto her hand doing a another series of flips then lunching her self into air doing twists landing a perfect landing even more beautiful than the last one then hearing clapping

"good work lindsays friend that's the best full twisting double back I ever saw even for lindsays level" coach Kim said clearly amazed

"thanks im still practicing it" jess answered

"you're a cheerleader?" coach kim asked again

"yeah that's why im training on this"

"such a waist you could be a gymnest at your level did you ever think of that?"

"no, actually I just do cheerleading" Jessica answered again

"whats your name?"

"Jessica Angell, coach"

"well if you want to call your parents let them know your joining gymnastics"

"w-what?"

"you could easily join lindsay being a gymnast, I bet you'd even win at national 2 weeks from now being on the national team "

"I didn't think of that"

"ok I'll call your coach and tell her, coach sky right?"

"yup that's her" then kim disappeared into her office

"what was that about?" Jess asked lindsay eagerly as she steaped on the beam

"you really don't know?" lindsay said putting both her hands on the beam supporting her waight then puching up both her feet doing a split in the air then pushed her self on to the beam by a flip.

"no I don't know how could I be like you"jess insseted.

JPOV

Coach Kim walked out of the office with a silver phone in one hand she seemed arguing

"yeah I know its late for gymnastics being 15 or 16, I know! I said so…cheerleading is almost…no not that …you know what I mean…." she was talking to coach sky I guess I could only hear parts

"so jess wanna try something?" lindsay said before doing a 360 turn on one foot facing the other side then doing some flips an twists off the beam to the floor

"umm sure!" I said

"lets get you chalked up" lindsay grabbed my hand off to a white plastic sink looking thing filled with white chalky stuff. First time I get a good look into the gym, it was large, with diffrant apperantaces all around, 3 or 4 floor mats, some beams placed logicly bars on the other side, 4 vaults around each side, one near the exit door then there was the 'whatching' place, with glass and a couple of blue and black chairs, even the gym had some school spirit

"what are you thinking?" lindsay cut off my train of thoughts

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Going to stop here caz I don't have time mom screaming at me . so I will try to update soon lets hope no more error's k? FF wasn't updating . a friend of mine found a glitch so we can update soo Review? Please? **

**THANKS FOR: **Gymdive23**:Thxx for the lines =] hope this is soon enough **

blackandblueangel** thx for the alert =] **


	13. Boom! & chocolate

**Maggie ,BlackAndBlueAngel, GymDiva23, for your wonderful reviews =] and lilnicki23 for putting the story on Alert =]**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own csi:ny, nether do you (unless you're the guy whos name is in the credits, in that case "HIIII!")**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

HPOV (Haylen)

Cooking didn't work out well who can explode a cake? Oh yeah we can..you see stella had put baking soda in the chocolate mix for some reason then stella went to do something, thas when me and ally read the recipe again, and 'accedently' placed more of it in their then was a big 'woosh!' not boom a wooosh sound and then the entire kitchen (it being a light color didnt help out much) was covered in chocolate cake mix.

"Since when do cakes explode?" Don asked wearily as he entered because of the lound noise

"since now I guess" Ally answered him

"what was the soun-" Aiden walked into the messed up kitchen

"what did you guys do?" asked Sheldon from over the counter

"WE did nothing! Just added some bavking soda" I answered him taking a tast of whats left in the mixing Pot "yummy" I said after the brief tasting

"guys what did you do?" stella asked arriving at the scene

"umm funny story the cake blew up" I said trying not to laugh at my own words

The look on stella's face! A mixture of confuion and regret leaving me alone well with ally in the kitchen

"ok guys off to cleaning up" stella said in a stern voice

"hey don't look at me I didn't do a thing" Aiden answered walking away to the sofa I think.

"ok me and ally are going to clean this up"

Aiden POV (**A first huh?)**

How can anyone blow up a cake? So funny I can give them that, so Haylen and ally are cleaning up the kitchen with stella and me Sheldon and adam are in the so called living room

"so whats new?" Adam asked to no one

"ehh we have a game tomorrow" I said remembering the basketball training

"did someone say game?" Don said walking out of the Guys part of the so called 'appartment'

"yeah something wrong?" I said

"no way something could be wrong with Don and basketball 100%" Sheldon said all of us with a surprised look plastered on our faces

"what?" he questioned

"oh nothing just the fact that you cant say a sentence without something complex" I answered

"well what part of it was complicated?" Sheldon asked

"umm lets see the fact that you said 100 percent while drawing a percent shape thingy ion the air" Adam answered

"well excuse me then fo-" she was cut off by the door opening entering Lindsay and Jess

"wow whats the smell?" Jess asked as soon as she entered

"oh that's Haylen and ally's bombed cake" I answered

"how can anyone blow up a cake?" lindsay answered

"who knows!" Don and Danny answered at the same time

"so guys guess what?" Jess beamed

"what?" we all said

"well I kinda got into gymnastics" jess said

There was a mixture of congrats in the air then ally asked

"would you still be the co-captain of the cheerio's?"

"cheero what now?" Don asked

"oh its how me and hay named the cheering squad since it's a really long word to say" ally answered

"but aren't that in 'Glee'?" Danny asked

"im surprised that you even know glee, and yups it sound good" Haylen answered

"well you sound like a breakfast cereal you know the one with the bee" Don answered

" I thought we were 'Sharks'" danny mused

"yea the same what I thought" Don added amused

"ok ok we get that you guys find it funny and yup im going to keep my position their as well" jess answered

"well this calls for a special treat since they" don said pointing at ally and Haylen "burned-bombed the cake lets go to 'Glitz's'" don said

"whats 'glitzy'?" Haylen asked

"umm a food company they have lots of things in town if you haven't noticed: Glitzy's Icecream parlor where we are going, glitz's Pizza Shop, Glitz's Burgers.." Don continued being cut by Sheldon

"So basicly any type of food?"

"yeah and its owned by Glitzy she works at the icecream parlor tho" don said

"so she owns the entire thing and works at it too?"lindsay asked

"yup she loves icecream" jess's grinned

"ok then lets go guys" Adam said

"oh hey adam" Lindsay said to adam

"hello to you to lindsay" adam said

"yeah you go and leave us here" stella said

"us?" jess questioned

"me and Mac he will be here any min-" she didn't even finish when the door opened

"good afternoon" Mac said taking off his blue 'coaching' jacket

"ok then we will be going now! Off to Glitz!" Don said acting like buzz light year

We just laughed and Followed

"you know guys the color week is coming up" jess said

"color week?" me, lindsay and Haylen said

"yeah each day is a diffrant color oh yea who did you guys get paired up with?" Jess said looking around

"Me and Adam are together" Haylen says pointing at their green look-a-like rings with adam blushing a bit

"so am I with Aiden" Sheldon says on behalf of me I grinned looking at my topaz ring

"me and Don" jess said proudly raising their left hands

"you know someday I will really do it" Don whispered in her ear but all of us heard and jess face now could be compared to a rip tomato.

~.~.~.~.~

**Ok guys im super buzy right now so im sorry but updates are once a week I have a whole lot of stuff to do before the teachers gather up and hunt me down then you guys would have no updates..DON'T KILL ..plz?**


	14. Glitzy's! Writers block

**-Lets hope this is chapter gets uploaded soon..-**

**Disclaimer: *ahem* I don't own csi:ny *a hand holding a gun appears* I also don't own the characters happy Sinclair? *he nods approvingly with gun in hand***

**THANK U EVERYONE WHO ADDED TO FAV\ALERT\REVEWED! Im pretty sure I responded to all of them if not thank u! I cant write names caz they are way back in my inbox and im to lazy to do so.**

**-Sorry for the huge delay.**

**PS: silver lake (the town) is based on Aqaba in Jordan but Google doesn't do any justice so next time im their I'll take pics ok? =]**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Lindsay POV

The town was so beautiful, palm tree's on the sidewalk , green grass, flowers, the bright shops on ether sides of the road. On the right was the famous Lake the town was built around, the water; crystal blue shining with the sun, the blue sky the weather was amazing although it is September, the town couldn't be any greener. There is wood plates on one side, the one that is facing the water.

Flack was right everything that has a relation with food is owned by glitzy, you see: Glitz hot dog stands, pretzel stands, shops and a whole lot of stuff.

"so.." Adam started cutting my train of thoughts

"the weather is amazing" Haylen squealed bouncing up and down. This girl could be n steroids for being so hyper all the time.

"yes it is, although its never like this n September" jess said

"for celebrating you, my dear" Don said making us all laugh with his fake British accent

"ok just don't ever talk like that ok honey?" Jess said smirking

"sure sure" Don said messing her hair with his hand

"HEY! My hair!" jess said as soon as that happened, Haylen toke out a brush and a mirror form her bag -that girl has everything in their- and went on fixing Jess's hair.

"Don I advise you to run" Danny said grinning at his best friend

"are we their yet?" Haylen said as soon as she finished with jess

"just around the corner" don said moving faster

"ok" the group said.

"lindsay you awfully quite" Ally said

"so are you" I joked

"yeah but still" ally answered

"there is nothing to say" I answered

"if you say so" ally said .

then we entered 'Glitz Ice-Cream Parlor, the place was an ice-cream heaven, light blue vibrant walls light cream fluffy carpet, on the walls cartoon pictures of ice-creams in all shapes another thing this place sparkled from all the glitter on the walls making the place look so alive, the tables were like ice-cubes white but circular, with ice-cream cones acting like chairs, to be greeted by a girl who looks like a 19-20 year old with olive tanned skin, deep blue eyes, brown long hair with blonde highlights, she was wearing a tight blue dress, she also was wearing the shops' apron which was a red apron, she tied it around her waist, as for her accessory's she was wearing a lollypop shaped earrings, a sundae shaped necklace and a cupcake shaped ring, the cherry on top? Was literary a head band with a giant cupcake on it with, a cherry of course

"Hey guys im Glacia Crystal but you can call me Glitzy! Or cryst or any other nickname you can come up with! Oh and Hi Jess!" she girl, glitzy started so this was the owner a 20 year old girl? Wow she had some serious skills opening in the food industry.

"hey glitzy" Jess said "these are Lindsay, Ally, Haylen, Aiden and Danny" she said pointing to each of us

"nice to meet you" then she looked her gaze on jess and don who where holding hands

"OHH! You guys are finally together!" Glitzy said clapping

"thanks to me and Ally" Haylen said proudly

"oh really? I've been trying for years now!" glitzy said putting an arm around Haylen's shoulder.

"you did?" Jess asked

"apparently she did, since she just said so" Danny stated.

"I like him" Glitzy said poking Danny's shoulder

"so I think we should sit down, you know that's what normal people do after they come in, small talks are preferable" Don said going towards and ice-cube inspired table sitting on one of the 'cones'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**AN IMPORTANT!:**

**I am really sorry but I don't have any idea's left, so imma go back to the drawing bored figure out where the hell im taking this ok im super sorry,I'm just blabbing into each and every chapter, also until then this story is on hold ok? Im really sorry… for the short chapter its just that I hate A\N's that tell you the story is going to stop for a while, and mine toke a while, since I havent updated in a loooong time..im sorry **


	15. Prom night?

**.**

**A/N: this is the last chapter, repet, last chapter, beginning isnt even related to last chappie, so uhh yea its sad ending this story but i liked this chapter and typing it.. Thank you GymDiva! your the best with all your support for this story, and hanging around from start to finish oh and being patent with my updates..! and every other person who reviewed this story! sadly i dont think my place is in the CSI:NY catagory even tho i love show.. So uhh i guess this is the end.. i had a creative discalimer, but now it feels more childish, this story, to idk *shrugs* :P**

**.**

LPOV

Its true when people say time flies by…now it's the end of the school year, it feels just like yesterday.

"_Linds! Come-on last day of lockdown! Then I'll see don!" Jess sung as 4AM last day of lockdown, and nationals where today._

"_nationals Ladies, be strong, be safe and most importantly, be happy. Gymnastics isn't just about jumping around twisting your bodies in un-humanly possible ways, it's a gift and a talent" Kim started her speech._

_After the last chance work, everything was ready, we where ready._

I toke the dress out from its case admiring it. Then slipping it on felling like a princess.

"zip me up?" I asked Alison

"sure linds" she said zipping the back of my dress

"_come on, come on" jess chanted under her breath while I preformed on the balance beam, jumping each jump turning, basically performing._

_When it was Jess's turn to be on the Floor I was ecstatic, jess was the best floor performer I have ever seen. _

_Cheer leading helps in that, she knows how to please the crowd _

"_this is the new comer Jessica Angel Tod, you know earlier this year she was a cheerleader?" one of the commentators said_

"_yes she is, and its hardly believable looking what a high performance she's giving, did you know she's Lindsay Monroe's friend?" 'Tod' said_

"_and now she scores…Whoa! Se knocked Lindsay out of first place!"_

_But all I felt was pride hugging my best friend _

"wear these linds!" Haylen said passing me a pair of heels

"uhh no thanks" I was about to turn when she grabbed me and gave me a pit of sandals instead with a wink

"impress your guy lindsay" she said leaving me blushing as I slipped them on.

"_you surly impressed Hun" I told Jess, as I promised her I stayed at the side at all times at her side, well the side of the apprentice she was on, I was commented on that by these commentators, saying that gymnastics its every one for them selves. _

_But I didn't care._

_Our biggest surprise must have been seeing Cindy their, her red hair into two buns on either side of her head, making her look like a devil, she was one._

_She messed up my Vault, how you ask? She wrote on the clip bored, my wrong height, so I couldn't reach the vault their for falling. _

_I surly thanked Kim that moment, having a sprained ankle and still preformed my best, getting gold._

"where's the damn purse!" Haylen almost screamed

"right here" I said throwing it in the air.

_I got the all-around champion, I had only lost one gold for jess, the floor was here thing. _

_I was sitting on the beam now, my duffle bad in my lap staring at nothing almost not believing my 3 gold and one silver. _

_I heard someone clapping, looking up I saw it was Danny, I went up and hugged him._

_Because I felt like it_

"Linds come here let me do your hair!" Haylen bossed again, not that I was complaining.

"sure My lady" I said making her laugh.

"_why are you here?" I asked him once again positioned on the beam , legs crossed. How don't ask._

"_well I just wanted to do this for a long time now" he said leaning in pressing his lips against mine._

"ouch! Hay-hay! I dint get injured at worlds teams trails" as I liked to call them "don't injure me now"

"such a big baby" she muttered

"hey their Hun how are you holdin up?" Aiden asked me

"hopefully well- Ouch!" she laughed and walked away.

_I was stunned to say the least. I liked Danny, a lot. I just never knew he did like me too._

_After all that we hugged and cuddled, being a bit to much lovey-dovey._

Why did Danny ask me to prom! If he didn't I would be perfectly normal without some one burning me!

Burning me as in doing my hair while 'accidentally' burning my neck.

We finished and I mean all of us, we looked stunning to say the least.

Ally opened the door and their stood the guys, Sheldon, Adam, Don and Danny.

"you look beautiful Angel" don said to Jess

Adam and Haylen hug, no surprises their, those two where a couple a long time ago.

The surprise was when Sheldon asked Aiden out, that was surprise. it was after Basket ball practice, Sheldon joined the guys and Aiden to game, which Aiden won and Don trying to find any loop hole, which he didnt.

Danny held his hand out. I gave him my hand then he kissed my knuckles then walked out the door.

Hand in hand.

**.**

**THE END**

**it really is the end..sad**


End file.
